


Driver's Seat

by Arsenic



Series: Discipline and Punish [25]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Like it's the last night of the world.





	Driver's Seat

Gerard's parole hearing went swimmingly. Which, okay, Gerard was willing to admit he hadn't exactly expected. For one thing, it had taken over two full years for him to get clean once on the inside. For another, the only person he had on the outside was another ex-con. Neither of these were promising factors.

What Gerard hadn't counted on was that Matt, Mikey's parole officer, had evidently testified that not only was Mikey a positive influence, but that since Linda Iero was willing to offer both boys a home until they could manage rent on their own, Gerard actually had a stable situation to go into. In addition, the foreman at the license plate plant testified that Gerard was a solid worker, there on time, quiet and industrious. When the parole board asked him what he thought would keep him away from his old habits, Gerard said, "I have to be a good older brother this time," and whatever they heard in the answer, it must have been right, because they stamped his papers with a "granted."

And it wasn't that Gerard didn't know that everything good had its consequences--Gerard had known that since he was eleven and his grandmother had allowed him to get a hamster but told him he had to take care of it--it was just that the consequences, even _prison_ had never seemed quite like the idea of willingly walking away from Bob for two years. The worst part was, Gerard felt selfish. It was only two years, not four, and Bob didn't have the same image problems as Frank, could find a way to make it feasible and understandable that Gerard visited him.

Gerard told Bob, scrunched up in his bunk. He said, "It. Uh. They said I could go."

Bob smiled a little, not a fake smile, and Gerard got that Bob wasn't the type to lie, not even with his emotions. Gerard said, "If there weren't Mikey, I swear--"

Bob stepped to him and shook him a little, frowning. "It's good there's Mikey."

"I just meant--"

Bob pushed his fingers just inside the collar, between the cotton lining he'd had it fitted with and Gerard's skin. Gerard had had to take it off for the hearing, of course, and it had left him feeling naked and alone. Bob said, "Just two years."

Gerard made a sound in his throat. Bob pressed his fingers in a little bit further.

 

*

Frank whispered, "Hold him for me? Just, I mean--"

Gerard nodded solemnly. "I will. I will. I'll be a good brother this time, and when you get him back, he'll be safe and happy. I promise."

Frank frowned. "I know, Gee."

"If you need anything, and you can't tell your mom, tell Bob."

"I'll be okay, too. You can tell him that. I'm fine."

Gerard said, "If you cause me to lie to my brother, I'll be mad. And then Bob will be mad. You don't want that."

"No," Frank agreed, "Mad Bob is a bad thing."

"Just so we're clear."

"We are."

"Frank--"

"Hug him. Every morning, if it's not too much, and maybe sometimes when he gets home from the center, if he seems like he could use it. And I'll be fine. Knowing he has you."

"Okay. Okay."

Frank's hands clenched compulsively at his side for a moment and then he walked away. Gerard knew he should be glad, but he kind of wished Frank had risked the hug he had clearly been considering.

 

*

Gerard was trying to concentrate on the drawing of Frank he was trying to finish as thanks to Linda for letting him stay with her until Mikey and he found a place, but his mind just wouldn't stay in the lines. He flipped to a clean piece of paper in the notepad and nudged Bob's foot with his toe. Bob looked up from his magazine. Gerard placed the charcoal pencil lightly on the page. "Can I?"

Bob's eyes narrowed for a second. "I didn't know you wanted to."

Gerard looked down. "Before, um--" He shook his head. "I was afraid of what I'd find."

"Oh."

"And it's, y'know. I didn't want to without asking."

Bob nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Okay, yes? Or okay-I-get-it."

"Both," Bob said.

"Right," Gerard said, and let his fingers guide him.

 

*

On the last night before Gerard's release, Bob crawled over Gerard after lights out and said, "Something a little different, this time."

Gerard said, "I like what we do."

Bob said, "Trust me." Gerard didn't have a single answer for that. He thought his stance on that issue was pretty clear at this point. Bob kissed Gerard, rolling onto his back and pulling Gerard atop him. Gerard was already naked, because, hi, it was his last night in here. He wasn't wasting time, okay? Bob evidently felt the same way. Their cocks pressed into each other and Gerard sighed softly, happily into Bob's mouth. Bob stroked right below the collar. Gerard hadn't taken that off. Gerard would sleep in it if Bob weren't so insistent about removing it at night.

Bob rocked them slowly, making out with deep thrusts of his tongue, broad swipes. Gerard melted against him, letting him take what he wanted. It was never too much. Somehow, despite everything, Gerard was always more whole afterward.

Bob nudged Gerard onto his side and pulled a condom out from underneath his pillow. He rolled it over Gerard's cock and Gerard understood what that meant, he did, but, "Um, what?"

Bob huffed with laughter. "Gimme your hand."

It took Gerard a minute to find it--either one--but then he held them out for Bob to choose from. Bob poured some lube onto Gerard's right hand. Gerard stared at it. Bob said, "Gee," and spread his legs a little, eying the space in between meaningfully. Gerard kneeled up as much as could in the bunk and moved to where Bob had indicated. Bob said, "You can make it good for me."

Gerard looked down at his hand and thought about the way Bob's fingers felt sliding up into him. His cock twitched. Okay, yeah. He wasn't sure he had Bob's confidence, but he was going to do his best. He rubbed the lube a little bit between his palms, over his fingers. He started with his thumb because it wasn't like Gerard had never fingered anyone, he'd fingered his fair share of girlfriends in the couple of years he'd actually managed to stay in college. A little teasing never hurt anyone.

When Bob stopped writhing slightly and started looking grumpy, Gerard grinned and gave him a finger. Bob said, "Yeah, yeah," and Gerard added a second. Bob panted. Gerard tried, tried to do what Bob did with his fingers which always-- Oh, there. Gerard crooked his knuckles again and watched, a little bit awed, as Bob went bow-tight, his head going back, his neck tightening to nothing but line and muscle. Gerard gave him a third finger, just for good measure.

He grabbed the lube from where Bob had lain it after giving him some and stroked his own dick. It was just meant to be a utilitarian effort, but when he noticed Bob watching he slowed down, took his time, let himself feel his hand, even if it was through the latex. Bob begged, "Gee," and Gerard gave in, as desperate as Bob was, really. Bob drew his legs back with his hands behind his knees and Gerard very nearly choked on his own tongue before managing to get himself under control, to position himself and press in, and Gerard honestly, truly wasn't a virgin, but he might as well have been because he had never, _ever_ felt anything like that before, not ever.

Gerard laid himself over Bob, which wasn't the best way to move, but he wanted to kiss Bob, wanted to babble softly into his mouth about how, "ohmyfuckingunbelievabledidn'tknow--" until Bob ate his words.

They managed a rhythm. It was clumsy and Gerard wasn't even sure how good he was making it for Bob, except for the part where Bob's cock was caught between them, the direct recipient of friction whenever Gerard moved so much as a nano-inch. Bob's hands were everywhere, Gerard's back, his ass, his thighs, a constant presence, managing to both soothe Gerard and set him on fucking fire all at once.

Bob ran a hand up Gerard's spine to settle at the base of the collar, his thumb nearly tucked inside, and Gerard came, biting his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, fighting against the way he wanted to scream Bob's name, let everyone know that this was his, _his_ and they couldn't have it, not even a piece. Instead he whispered, "Come on, I want, come _on_ ," and Bob chuckled somewhat breathlessly, and gave into Gerard's desperate commands.

 

*

After Gerard had brushed his teeth, Bob gently unbuckled the collar--he'd let Gerard sleep in it--and set it in Gerard's bags. Gerard tried not to hyperventilate, to breath easily and normally, like a grown man who was fine, who getting out of prison, for fuck's sake. Bob said softly, "You can wear it in the apartment. For other times, there's this."

Gerard glanced down to where Bob's fist was closed loosely around something. He opened it slightly and Gerard could see a necklace in his hands. The necklace itself was a string of leather. The pendant looked like-- "Is that a tooth?"

"Jaguar tooth."

"Oh," Gerard breathed. The piece was undeniably masculine, handsome, even beautiful in its plainness.

Bob said, "Turn around." Gerard obeyed. Bob lowered the strap over Gerard's head and tied it in back. "There."

The tooth was slightly cool, a little heavy against his chest. He wouldn't have wanted it to be anything else. Gerard turned to Bob and said, "Thank you."

 

*

Mikey was waiting in the back seat of Linda's car. Gerard opened the passenger seat door and said, "I know it's rude to--"

She snorted. "Go sit in the back."

Gerard dove into the back, into Mikey's waiting arms. When he realized he wasn't going to be able to let go--no less than a mile or so outside the prison property--he said, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Iero."

"Linda," she said, and, "I feel like I already know you."

"Oh, just the bad stuff," Mikey said, his voice muffled by Gerard's neck. Gerard laughed and squeezed him even harder.


End file.
